


this life has twist and turns (but it’s the sweetest mystery)

by cherrybaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Side Kaisoo and Xiuchen, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybaeks/pseuds/cherrybaeks
Summary: Chanyeol had seen many things during his years being a wedding photographer, a groomsman with a crush on the groom wasn’t one of them. He didn’t expect to see said man again after that night, but fate seemed to have other plans.





	this life has twist and turns (but it’s the sweetest mystery)

**Author's Note:**

> ♡♡♡ Invitation #137 - Thank you so much S and N. You really are the best, I'd be nowhere without you. Thank you to my amazing beta, J. Massive thank you to everyone who decides to read this I hope you enjoy it. I also hope that my prompter likes what I did with this haha. ♡♡♡

Another wedding, another day as a photographer.

This was usual in Chanyeol’s life. He spent most of his time in different weddings, and when he wasn’t taking photos, he was locked up in his studio until late at night.

Nevertheless, Chanyeol truly loved his job and he was pretty good at it. Actually, that was an understatement. He was one of the most renowned photographers in the country. No doubt, he captured one of the most important days in two people’s life in the most precious way.

How Chanyeol saw it, photographing weddings was like documenting memories- the kind that would live forever not only printed in photo albums pages, but in the heart. He wanted clients to look at their wedding photos, and recall one of the most pleasing moments in their lives. 

Today’s wedding was that of a young couple, Kyungsoo and Jongin, who had been together for 3 years. 

Kyungsoo began with his vows, a beautiful and deep speech that made Jongin tear up a bit. In this instant, when they were saying their vows to each other, Chanyeol could notice in the couple the same look he has shot for many years. It was the look you give to someone you love deeply.

The passion from both of them was so present that it was palpable. If only he could know what the whole exchange felt like. Ignoring the unwelcomed thought, Chanyeol took a shot of the now spouses and another one of them sharing the kiss that sealed their union. 

Later that day Chanyeol was taking the respective portraits of the newly wed. During this part he attempted to make it as short as possible so the couple wouldn’t spend half of their wedding day posing for pictures. 

Right now he was photographing Kyungsoo and Jongin with the groomsmen. All were at the sides of the couple, but Chanyeol noticed there was one of them who stood out from the rest. He had bright bubblegum pink dyed hair compared to the jet black hair of the others. 

Also, he seemed out of his comfort zone, if the fake smile he was wearing had anything to do with it. But then again, maybe it was Chanyeol's imagination. Who could be unhappy on such a beautiful day? 

The photographer barely hit the shutter when the man sped out of there. Chanyeol turned to see where he went but pink boy was nowhere to be seen. Chanyeol found it a bit strange that the man was so fast to retire. But, he had all the shots he needed, and neither Jongin nor Kyungsoo said anything. So he decided he wasn’t going to pay more attention than necessary. He had to continue with the couple and their families.

 

After a while, Chanyeol saw pink boy again. He was standing alone against a wall in the distance, running his fingers through his hair and with the other hand holding a glass of some pink liquor. It matched the guy’s hair, Chanyeol thought. It was almost the same shade of pink. His stare was distant, looking at nothing in particular. He reminded Chanyeol of a lost puppy because of his appearance.

It was an interesting contrast, the atmosphere around was full of joy, some people were dancing, others were talking at their tables, and then there was this boy who showed no emotion apart from his gloomy eyes. Chanyeol wondered what could have happened to him.

The boy stopped shoving his hair back away from his face and now was sipping his drink. Chanyeol drifted away his stare from him though, proceeding with his work.

An old lady caught his eye, she was dancing with a little boy, her grandson probably. The height difference made them look funny. He clicked the shutter twice and a fond smile crossed his lips.

One of the things that fascinated Chanyeol about his job was that every wedding was unique. Despite all having one thing in common, two people getting united for life, each one will have a bunch of peculiar moments that were going to make it special and Chanyeol loved to capture that.

So he put aside pink-haired sad-looking boys and continued with his labor.

 

Unfortunately, no matter how hard he tried, Chanyeol couldn’t stop wondering what caused the discomfort to the boy that isolated himself. The photographer passed throughout the night keeping an eye on the guy, but nothing changed. Each time he saw him, his face had the same somber expression.

It wasn’t until he was taking a break, sitting at a table, that he noted something that answered his question.

Pink boy was talking to Kyungsoo two tables over from where Chanyeol was. He observed them a couple of minutes and one would say that it was a normal conversation between groom and groomsman, but this was the first time Chanyeol saw pink boy this giggly. The guy’s face lighted up and all the pain disappeared. It really seemed like all his worries were erased.

But when Jongin interrupted them a moment later, sitting next to Kyungsoo and taking his hand, the boy’s expression twisted a little. His lips curved, yet the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes this time. The guy said something after, excusing himself, Chanyeol guessed, because he got up from his chair.

The pair in front of him didn’t see anything wrong. But Chanyeol did.

The boy stepped away, not without directing his longing eyes to Kyungsoo one last time and escaped from the couple. Chanyeol was sure he saw him sniffing in the middle of it.

So that was it. One-sided feelings.

This kind of surprised him to be honest. Chanyeol had seen many things during his years being a photographer, but a groomsman with a crush on the groom wasn’t one of them.

The matter didn’t leave his mind and later Chanyeol found himself wandering around the salon looking for the pink-haired boy. He hadn’t seen him since he noticed him talking with Kyungsoo and Jongin. Chanyeol wasn't stalking him, it was his job to keep an eye on every guest in a wedding so he could take shots, or that's what he wanted to think he was doing right now.

He didn't know anyone here so he couldn't ask if someone had seen the boy, and it would definitely look weird for the photographer to ask around for some random guest. Besides, there was a chance that the guy might have gone home already. Yet, here he was, worrying for a stranger. 

He didn't know why, but Chanyeol kept thinking about him. There was something about him. Maybe Chanyeol could see a bit of himself in the guy. He kind of understood what the boy was going through and maybe he wanted to comfort him somehow. He knew how it felt to have lost the one you loved.

Everyone was enjoying the evening, it was a wedding, a big celebration, so no one would pay attention to small details. 

Small details like a guest -and not a normal guest, one of the groomsmen- avoiding the wedded pair every time he could and looking like he wished the ground would swallow him up.

Of course Chanyeol and said man haven't spoken yet. So there was a chance that he may be wrong, but what he saw earlier didn’t leave many options as to what was bothering pink boy. 

Kyungsoo was clearly oblivious. Evidently the other did a pretty good job hiding it, so it was no surprise that despite Kyungsoo being friends with the boy, he didn’t have a clue. Although the façade was slowly crumbling down today.

In some way Chanyeol hoped the boy had found a way to sneak out. He would do the same if it was his case. It was so damn obvious he had a crush on Kyungsoo. And aside from the fact that his crush is getting married, he was also groomsman? Too much to face in one night. Call him a coward but Chanyeol would have missed the invitation.

Chanyeol being the professional photographer that he was, kept looking for the male while keeping his camera in his hand so people will actually believe that he was doing his job.

Everything was going great, if only he hadn’t tripped over a young lady and almost spilled her drink all over her dress. He was offering his apologies when he saw him, walking to the bathroom discreetly rubbing his eyes. Chanyeol apologized again, bowed to the lady and followed him. 

Chanyeol entered the bathroom and stopped in front of the mirror. The boy next to him had his attention on his reflection, not even noticing another person came in. Chanyeol faked fixing his tie and slowly washed his hands, looking at the other out of the corner of his eyes.

The male was smaller than him, he noticed, a few inches indeed. This close, he could see his features better and he was a quite attractive man. The suit fit him in the right places. However, what stood out most were his watery eyes.

“Excuse me but… Are you ok?” Chanyeol asked turning to the boy.

“Yes, everything’s ok.”

 _Well I could say that everything was far from ok,_ Chanyeol said in his mind.

“Just got my eyeliner smudged”

The taller one kept his gaze on him. He wasn’t good with words, so what the hell was he thinking when the idea of coming here crossed his mind? A simple “Are you sure?” was all he came up with.

“And who are you?” The other looked at him up and down few times. ”Wait, aren’t you the pho- Anyway I’m fine. It’s not of your business.”

“If you want to talk to someone… I mean, you can talk to me if that helps.” Shit that came up more awkward than he thought.

“What the hell are you talking about?” The other’s perplexed eyes stared at the taller with his emotions making an effort to not surface.

“I think that you, in fact, know what I’m referring to.” Chanyeol replied.

The pink-haired male remained quiet, though. He ignored what the taller inquired and Chanyeol took it as his cue to leave.

He walked down the aisle to return to the reception, and he didn’t expect to hear someone shouting behind him. “Hey!”

Pink boy rushed to reach him, his eyes demanding answers. “How did you know? Did Kyungsoo tell you something?” 

“He didn’t. I’m just good reading people.” Chanyeol shrugged.

The other scoffed, “Yeah, well you are wrong. Stop making up stories in your head.”

Chanyeol just looked at him raising his brow.

“Wow.” A long sigh left the other’s mouth as he looked away. A couple of minutes passed and silence took over the pair while one of them was trying to not break down in front of a stranger. The feelings he had been trying to suppress through the night finally eating him up piece by piece. 

“Is it that obvious?” a low murmur broke the silence between the two, almost like he was whispering a secret. 

“Don’t panic, I’m sure he doesn’t know about your feelings.”

“I’m pathetic.” The pink-haired male's drifted away his gaze again. His face showed so many emotions at this point that Chanyeol thought he would burst into tears in any moment.

“I don’t think so.” Chanyeol tried to say but the other shortly added.

“I kept living in the false hope that my feelings will be returned instead of accepting the fact that Kyungsoo is never going to like me back, not in the way that I wish. And I ran away from admitting it. I’m such an idiot I know. I should have gotten over Kyungsoo the moment he got engaged, or when he started dating Jongin in the first place.”

“Hey hey... That happens, we all fall for the wrong person sometimes. There’s nothing wrong that you kept your hopes up.” The taller took a step closer and rested his hand on the boy’s shoulder. The male didn’t mind the sudden physical contact.

“I can’t bear to see him escape like water through my hands. I just keep wondering where we would be in this moment if I had been brave enough to confess when Kyungsoo hadn’t met Jongin. I- I…” No longer able to hold the heartbreak, the walls he had built collapsed resulting in a burst of salty drops running down his cheeks.

Chanyeol wanted to ensure him that even if he felt in despair at this moment, his heart would heal sooner or later and he would find the right person who will love him back. That there is a group of people who will actually find the love of their life and live happily ever after. Unfortunately he wasn’t part of that group, but the boy didn’t deserve to have the same fate as him.

On the other hand Chanyeol wanted to hug him, so he did. They stayed like that for seconds, minutes, Chanyeol didn’t know. What he did know was that he held him while he was sobbing quietly. At least there weren’t eyes spying on them.

“Oh god I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to- Sorry you have to deal with the mess that I am right now.” The boy said a while later breaking the embrace and wiping the remaining tears from his face. He avoided the taller’s glance and rubbed the back of his neck. “Besides I don’t know why I’m doing talking to a person I don’t even know. I- I should go for another drink. Or ten.” 

Then the pink-haired male escaped again leaving a startled Chanyeol behind.

 

The next time he came across the male it was by pure coincidence.

Chanyeol made an effort to focus on his job after their previous encounter. He stopped looking for him. Chanyeol supposed the male wanted to continue the rest of the night alone like he had been the whole night. 

It was almost the end of the reception. The photos of the cake cutting were ready. The delicious dark chocolate cake ended up Kyungsoo’s face thanks to Jongin. The whole scene was pretty amusing, the couple laughing and enjoying the moment. Chanyeol had fun shooting the photos.

Chanyeol went to the balcony. He still had to pack his stuff, but he’d that later. He needed to take a break first.

That’s when he saw him. Pink boy was standing there in the middle of the night shouting to his phone.

“Pick up your phone Kim Jongdae!”

He doubted if it was a good idea to stay, he should leave him alone. However, Chanyeol just stood there watching him.

“You know what, you’re a shitty friend. Fuck you Jongdae!” The guy put down his phone and turned to Chanyeol. 

“Oh! There you are again. I’m starting to believe that you have a ‘Baekhyun is in the middle of a crisis’ sensor,” The boy chuckled a little at that, “Oh I’m Baekhyun by the way and what’s your name?” He added tilting his head and came closer to the taller.

Pink boy, well Baekhyun, didn’t lie about the drinks he was going to get. Chanyeol could smell the scent of alcohol coming from him. He couldn’t blame him though. He knew that feeling of wanting to drown his emotions on alcohol. 

“I’m Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol.” He simply answered.

“Well Park Chanyeol I can assure you that I’m not a crybaby. Also! I’m not some damsel in distress that you need to rescue, but thanks anyway. It’s just that my man got married.” The guy pouted and Chanyeol knew he shouldn’t find it this cute.

“You are going to be fine. Don’t worry.”

“Fuck I knew I needed to bring Jongdae but as you see I’m dumb enough to not bring moral support because I really thought I could face it alone,” Baekhyun leaned closer resting his head on the taller’s shoulder, “I hate my life.”

Chanyeol didn’t mind the sudden invasion of his personal space. He was more worried that he didn’t know what to answer to Baekhyun. Seriously, what can you say to a drunk broken heart? 

“You know my now ex best friend was the one supposed to pick me up, but he isn’t answering his phone. What if you take me home? You seem nice and I don’t want to bother Soo.” Chanyeol was about to answer he would call a taxi instead when the smaller spoke again raising his head. Shit Baekhyun’s face got too close to his.

“And after you walk me inside, we could do other things in my apartment. Like you know… You fuck me and make me forget him.” Chanyeol’s cheeks blushed a little because of the offer. It was was such a change of the topic. At this point Baekhyun didn’t know what he was saying, his mouth was slurring words without filter and Chanyeol spent more time than necessary looking at his lips.

Right, what was he about to say? Chanyeol put space between them. “I’ll call a taxi.” 

Despite Baekhyun whining and pouting the whole time, Chanyeol disappeared from the event to make sure Baekhyun got into the taxi and got home safe.

This scene reminded Chanyeol of a time when it was him in this position. When the hopelessness on his heart felt so strong. Now he had learned how to live with it. He didn’t like to think about his past, but this pink-haired boy somehow brought it back. 

He went inside to pack all his belongings, like he should have done in the first place.

~

Four months later Baekhyun was way over the heartbreak status.

It wasn’t that easy to be honest. He lived two full weeks like some kind of hermit. He called Yixing to say he wasn’t going to the shop for a few days because he was sick, but truth is that his heart was the one aching and breaking. Yixing didn’t questioned him, perks of being the boss.

Kyungsoo got his happily ever after with someone else, someone else that wasn’t him. He was aware that this would happen, Kyungsoo only saw him as his loud friend. But Baekhyun hoped it could change one day.

That never changed. Baekhyun didn’t confess while he still got the chance, then Jongin came into the picture. His heart broke a little -a lot- when the two started dating. But what could he do? He wished the best for his friend and Jongin really cared for Kyungsoo. Three years passed and the pair were strong as ever, now being happily married. 

Finally, there came a moment when he ran out of tears, his eyes were dry, even though his chest felt empty inside. Jongdae let him be the first few days. But later, he had to deal with his worried best friend practically forcing him to eat three meals a day and to go out for daily walks- to get vitamin D, Jongdae’s words, not his. Baekhyun still did it though.

Eventually Baekhyun got over Kyungsoo. He decided to visit his hometown and his mom welcomed him with open arms. It had been a while since the last time he stopped by. The mini-heartbreaks he had whenever Kyungsoo crossed his mind ceased as he enjoyed every homemade meal his mom cooked for him or whenever he played with his nephews.

Back home, in his daily life, he had Jongdae who never failed to cheer him up and brighten his day. He was blessed to have someone like him honestly. At this moment he was even thankful that Kyungsoo was truly happy with Jongin. Yeah, life hit him hard at times, but he sure knew how to take a punch. And as Jongdae said “Kyungsoo wasn’t the one for you. No doubt fate has a better plan for your annoying ass.”

And Baekhyun had a gut feeling his best friend was right.

He didn’t dream of heart-shaped lips anymore. Now he was a free spirit just living his life.

~

Finally he was able to get to their apartment. He had a busy day and he just wanted to get home.

Baekhyun opened the door, took off his shoes while throwing his bag on the sofa and flew to the kitchen. God he was starving, his stomach was growling asking for some food.

He found Jongdae sitting in the kitchen table taking notes on his journal. The table was a complete mess, with papers everywhere and Jongdae’s iPad dangerously close to falling. However, Jongdae appeared to be too focused on what he was doing to care.

Baekhyun greeted him the moment he entered the room, but got just a nod as a response. Usually, he would be annoyed by being ignored, but he had more important things to do- that means, inspect the fridge and trying to find something to eat. 

Mission failed, though. Nothing there caught his attention.

“We really don’t have anything here and I’m going to die at any second or what?” Baekhyun commented opening every single cabinet. Fuck they really needed to stop depending on take-outs and begin buying proper food. He discovered that there were some snacks left that Jongdae bought a few days ago. Well that would have to do. Mission accomplished.

“Remind me why my life has to be so miserable that my own roommate is ignoring me while I’m food deprived” Baekhyun sat on the black countertop and opened a bag of gummy bears.

“That’s easy, it's because you are an asshole. Now stop eating my stuff, thank you very much.” Jongdae didn’t even look up from what he was reading, but hey, he finally replied.

“Stop spying on me! I only just opened it.” Baekhyun tried -and failed- to hide the bag behind his back.

“I know your intentions Byun.”

“You love me anyway.” Baekhyun shrugged and began putting gummies in his mouth one by one.

“Who said I loved you?” Jongdae looked at him adjusting his glasses.

“I’ll repay you with hundreds and hundreds of sweets and chocolate bars, don’t worry.” Baekhyun took a handful of gummy bears in his mouth watching as Jongdae started paying attention to him. “No, but seriously, I’m really hungry right now.”

“We both know that you buying me stuff is likely to never happen.” 

Jongdae saved his iPad from its awaited death and started typing something on it while Baekhyun may or may not have threw one or two bears directly at Jongdae’s head to piss him off.

When there were no gummy bears left to eat Baekhyun moved to his next target, a bag of sweet white marshmallows.

“Stop! Those are Minseok’s.” Jongdae took the marshmallows from his hands before he had the chance to have a taste. How’d he even get up that fast?

“I already ordered something. Don’t devour everything you see, especially nothing marshmallows related.”

“Really? I love you Jongdae. Always so thoughtful and taking care of your beloved roommate,” Baekhyun teased leaning closer to leave a kiss on the other’s cheek, “Wait, forget that. I should hate you because you didn’t let me have any marshmallows. And all because they are your fiancé’s favorite.”

Jongdae rolled his eyes.

Baekhyun started eating chocolate chip cookies and Jongdae stole those from his hands too.

“What are you going to tell me now? Let me eat Jongdae.” Baekhyun tried to convince him with his famous pout.

“Pizza’s coming at any minute, just wait.” Jongdae put the rest of the snacks back to the cabinet. 

“God you act like my mom.”

“Maybe ‘cause I might as well be. You wouldn’t survive a week without me.”

Well, Jongdae had a point. Which made Baekhyun think of something…

What was he going to do? Jongdae will be getting married soon so he’ll live alone in this big apartment. It was true he wouldn’t last a week without Jongdae after all. He really was going to miss him and no other roommate could replace his best friend.

“What’s on your mind that you look like a kicked puppy?” Jongdae took him out from his reverie.

“Just thinking about how you’ll leave me to live with Minseok.”

“Oh you mean the moment when I finally get the chance to live in peace without you disturbing me at any opportunity you have.” Jongdae remarked. 

“I’m gonna pretend like you didn’t say that. Consider this, Minseok’s stays here all the time so he’s used to me being around, so you should adopt me.” Baekhyun said causing Jongdae to laugh.

“There’s like zero chances we’ll let you near our apartment.”

“Guess I'll just have to break in then,” Baekhyun commented laughing.

“God no, I’m gonna kick you out of my house.” The other male joked, although he knew Baekhyun would kick his ass if he even dared to do something like that.

The bell interrupted them, announcing the pizza boy with the delivery.

Baekhyun would have to worry about this later. While Jongdae was attempting to organize the sea of papers that was their table, Baekhyun couldn't wait anymore and started eating the minute the pizza box got into his hands.

He plumped on the sofa happily savoring every bite he took. The heavenly melted cheese calming his hunger as he turned on the TV and flipped through the channels.

“Fuck have you seen my pen?” A mop of brown hair surfaced from the kitchen. Baekhyun exhaled, this kid really was dumb.

“It’s there dumbass.” He replied gesturing its location.

“Oh thanks.” Jongdae chuckled taking the pen behind his ear and disappeared from his sight, yet he came back not long after. His best friend joined him on their sofa and grabbed a slice of the pizza resting on the ebony coffee table. 

“Too much paperwork for today.” Jongdae complained when he sat next to him.

“I swear you’re going to end up insane one day,” Baekhyun spoke with his mouth full of food, “What were you doing anyway? I thought you weren’t taking anymore weddings till after your honeymoon.”

Jongdae took off his glasses for a moment and rubbed his eyes as he talked, “Who said I did? This is personal stuff.” 

Personal stuff? What did he mean with that? Wait- “Are you planning your own wedding? Alone?”

“I am. Why?” Jongdae’s wondering eyes fell on Baekhyun.

“You’re crazy. Really.”

“Why shouldn’t I? That’s my job, I know this business perfectly.” Jongdae finished with his slice and took another. He put his legs up on the couch taking the remote control. Now the TV displayed a romantic drama.

“Exactly because it’s your job you shouldn’t do it, you dummy.” Baekhyun softly kicked him with his foot, “You have to finish planning the weddings of the people you already have a contract with along with yours.”

“I don’t see the problem to be honest.”

Baekhyun brought his hand to his forehead after Jongdae’s response. His friend didn’t see the problem, but he did. Jongdae tended to overwork himself to the point he transformed into a little kitten weighed down with too much pressure to handle.

Baekhyun tried again to make his point. “If you’re such a perfectionist with strangers’ weddings I can’t imagine how it’d be with yours. I can feel your stress already.”

Jongdae rolled his eyes, “You are exaggerating.”

“You should hire another planner, or ask someone to help you at least.” 

“And who’s gonna help me? _You?_ ” Baekhyun normally would dismiss that sort of comment. But the mocking tone of Jongdae’s voice provoked something on him.

As stubborn as he is, he said raising his brow, “Are you implying that I, Byun Baekhyun, _can’t_ help you?”

“Oh no, I know that look Byun,” Jongdae shook his head twice, “My answer is no.”

“I’m gonna help you.” Baekhyun exclaimed the same time as the other. He liked a challenge. “Think about it as me just taking care of you.” 

Also when Jongdae is stressed, Baekhyun is stressed. He was just protecting himself too.

“No.”

“You’ll ask for my opinion anyways. There’s no one more qualified to be your wedding planner than me. I’m your best friend and I know you like if you were my son.”

“By the way you like to act as if I’m not the florist you always hire. I already have that part covered so…” Baekhyun added drinking his soda.

“Baekhyun this is a bad idea, so please let me eat in peace and forget it.” 

Nope, Baekhyun wasn’t going to forget it.

“Dae, I have spent so many hours watching you do your job that you should consider hiring me as your assistant to be honest. It’s not that hard, you overact sometimes.”

He saw the look on Jongdae’s face, the one that said he intended to throw a pepperoni to his face, yet he didn’t do it.

“I’m sure you’ll give up after two days.” 

What? Give up? Now he surely was going to do it. “That’s how you think of me Kim Jongdae?”

Jongdae let out a sigh, “Fine. I know you aren’t gonna let this go. But you know what you are getting yourself into.”

“It’s easy.” Baekhyun remarked.

His friend paused to think about something, a mischievous smile crossed his lips later “I’m not gonna help you, let’s see how long you last.”

“No problem. It’s easy.” Baekhyun repeated again with a victory grin showing on his face.

 

This shit was _hard_. If Jongdae saw him right now he would laugh at him. No one told him that this was a completely complicated business. Well he knew it was, but this is _too_ much. 

Baekhyun was laying on the floor staring at the ceiling while questioning his life decisions. Why did he agree to help his friends with their wedding? Right, because he is an idiot.

At the time, he thought it was a good idea, now he regretted it. Why couldn’t he keep his mouth shut, like ever?

He spent days looking for the perfect venue that would fit Minseok and Jongdae’s desires (more like Jongdae’s extremely long demands in an attempt to make his life impossible), but it wouldn’t have a single available date for months. His luck was so bad that his second –and only- other option didn’t have one either.

Now he had to start looking for a different venue, again. Seriously wedding planning looked better in the movies.

Also screw stupid Kim Jongdae for leaving him alone in all of this.

“The most important thing here is,” Baekhyun questioned to a delighted Minseok watching his suffering, “why am I, a single person, therefore lacking of romantic life, dealing with all of this?”

Minseok just laughed. He considered buying his friends two plane tickets far away from here. It’d be easier and he wouldn’t have to deal with them.

“Another important question is, why are all of my friends getting married while my lonely ass isn't even getting fucked?” Baekhyun almost could hear Jongdae in his head telling him to go to a bar and find some hot guy.

“I have a friend or two who are single and willing to fuck your ass.” Minseok said wiggling his brows with a smirk on his face.

“Ugh stop that.” He covered his face with his hands. Perhaps Baekhyun was the one who needed to fly somewhere else and find proper friends.

Minseok laughed again.“You are a disaster you know.”

“Of course I know, but your fucking fiancé hates me.” Baekhyun took a mental note to never argue with Jongdae again because that little bastard wasn’t trustworthy.

“Just tell him that you don’t have a clue of what you are doing and let him take care of it.”

“Then he’s gonna say a big _I told you so_ to my face and no, I don’t want that.” 

The last thing he needed right now was Jongdae bothering him. He’ll marry Minseok, go on to have kids and still remind Baekhyun of the time he tried and failed to plan a wedding. So no, he won’t resign that easy.

“Alright fine. I’m going to help you. I don’t wanna lose.” Minseok said after a while.

Baekhyun’s eyes widened with that, “Wait, did you and Jongdae make a bet?” 

“Of course we did. I bet on you by the way.” 

And those were the kind of friends he had.

 

Everything went a lot smoother with Minseok’s support. Baekhyun found a way to balance his work at the flower shop with planning the wedding, so he had everything under control. Plus Jongdae didn’t find out he had help, so all was fine.

Baekhyun was on his laptop taking extra tips from wedding sites, you know, just in case he missed something. He read that even with plenty time for the wedding date he should start thinking about vendors because the best ones were booked with months in advance. He already knew that though, but double checking wouldn’t hurt.

He was the florist, Minseok mentioned that he contacted a good catering service, also he already had a list of singers he will check out later, so the only thing left on his list was the photographer. 

He browsed on the internet for some time but no photographer impressed him. Some appeared to be good, still no one convince him. That was until he finally came across one that really attracted his attention.

LOEY Photography. The website was minimalistic and elegant. It had samples of wedding photos, along with brief descriptions of the photography style and the photographer's experience. He noted that the photographer had received some awards too.

Baekhyun looked through more photos on the portfolio and each shot was so stunning and creative that Baekhyun’s mouth fell open looking them. He clicked the _‘Contact’_ link without thinking twice.

~

Chanyeol had an appointment and he completely forgot about it. He thought that he had the afternoon free and could go home to have some rest, but that wouldn’t be apparently.

He checked again in case he accidentally read the schedule for tomorrow and yes, there was an appointment today, a meeting with a wedding planner. He had chatted with him over the phone but today they were going to discuss some details and talk about the contract. Guess he would have to remain in the studio for more time than what he thought and gave up his so needed rest. 

Despite his need to stay here, Chanyeol wouldn’t stop working. He used the 30 minutes he had until the planner’s arrival to finish editing some photos while trying to not yawn too much.

He failed at that last part though.

 

When the time for the appointment came Chanyeol was left surprised. Right in front of him was the guy he met at a wedding a few months ago- the one who had feelings for the groom.

Pink boy.

He couldn’t remember all the people he met throughout the large amount of events he attended, but Chanyeol couldn’t forget _him_. He had to admit this boy crossed his mind from time to time. Honestly, he was what Chanyeol best recalled from that wedding and seriously, what the fuck? Such a small world.

Chanyeol didn’t expect to see him again honestly. There weren’t many possibilities he would encounter random boys twice, much less that specifically this certain male would later become one of his clients.

The guy didn’t come alone though, there was other person with him. The groom, Chanyeol assumed.

“Hello, I’m Byun Baekhyun.” He greeted Chanyeol and gestured to the man beside him, “and this is Kim Jongdae, who wanted to meet you in person because he doubts my judgment.” The male, Baekhyun, sneakily rolled his eyes.

“Park Chanyeol, nice to meet you.” Answered the photographer, introducing himself as he barely gave a glance to the assumed groom, his focus was on Baekhyun.

Chanyeol wondered if Baekhyun remembered him. He wasn’t sure if what he saw on Baekhyun’s expression was recognition, but the other seemed a bit surprised about seeing him too.

The photographer fixed his eyes on Baekhyun, gazing him up and down. Pink boy, as Chanyeol liked to call him, looked the same as when Chanyeol last saw him, except his hair was no longer pink. He had dyed his hair in a cherry shade, and Chanyeol immediately figured he should call him Red Boy now. _This new color suited him_ , he thought biting a bit his lower lip.

Chanyeol kept it professional after that, and began to explain how he worked to the men.

By Baekhyun and Jongdae’s interactions Chanyeol assumed they were close, they weren’t only groom and wedding planner, they were friends perhaps. Now that he recalled it, maybe this was the one who had to pick Baekhyun up that night.

While they talked, the photographer also noticed that Baekhyun appeared to be livelier than before, he even made jokes occasionally. He must have moved on from his crush. Chanyeol preferred to see this happy side of Baekhyun, he seemed so different than the sad lonely boy that he wanted to help to pick up the pieces of his broken heart.

And later, when the pair left after they set their agreements, Baekhyun didn’t quite leave Chanyeol’s mind.

Staying in the studio didn’t go that bad after all.

~

What was love if Luhan wasn’t here with him?

He thought that his life lost its meaning the minute Luhan dumped him the day before their wedding. Luhan disappeared God knows where, a part of Chanyeol assumed he went back to China. 

Chanyeol wasn’t the same man as before. He didn’t smile so often, he didn’t enjoy his days anymore and he almost even quit his job. He couldn’t bare seeing how everyone got the happily ever after he didn’t get the chance to have. Every working day reminded him that his wedding, the day he dreamed of his whole life, was destroyed in a matter of seconds. 

Chanyeol didn’t want to believe that this despair would last forever, but as days went by, he was more than sure it would be like that. He spent months trying to get over him, but deer-looking eyes haunted his dreams so often that he didn’t know how to deal with it. But in the end, he knew he had to.

Time passed and everything was still the same. Hurting. He had tried to go out with other people, but dating wasn’t the same; No one was the same. For awhile, he even thought his fate was to stay single for the rest of his life.

Maybe love wasn’t for him.

He wanted Luhan back, but he knew that was something he couldn’t ask for. Luhan was gone, Luhan didn’t love him anymore. Chanyeol wished he could see him again. He wanted to see him one last time. He wanted answers to the questions he had repeated on his mind over and over again.

He asked himself the same things. What could have gone wrong? Why did he decide to put an ending like that to what they had? Why did he have to leave without even saying goodbye? If he didn’t wanted to spend the rest of his life with him he could have said no since the beginning, but why did he have to let Chanyeol live in an illusion to finish escaping at the end? Luhan made Chanyeol to blame himself for what happened. Wasn’t he the best for him? Was there somewhere a better place for Luhan? 

He was angry at Luhan for some time. Chanyeol wanted to hate him. He really wanted to hate him. But a piece of his heart still belonged to Luhan. And he hated that fact the most. Chanyeol loved Luhan, he truly loved him. The worst is that a tiny part of him still loved him. Sometimes, he wished that he could fall in love again, but that didn’t happen.

Maybe Luhan really fucked him up, and he couldn’t love anymore.

He thought that Luhan was an ephemeral person that just came to his life to give him a couple of lessons: Nothing last forever and that true love isn’t real. He believed in love, but now that was taken away from him.

Chanyeol eventually went back to how he was before. It hurt Chanyeol that he gave everything. It hurt that he put all of him into that relationship, but Luhan didn’t care enough to give as much in return.

Maybe Luhan didn’t truly loved him in the first place. 

He might be over him but Luhan took a part of him the day he left. Despite dating people from time to time, Chanyeol never fell in love that way again.

But maybe that would change in the future.

~

Chanyeol sighed in relief. He still managed to show up early to the location. Even though it was a lovely garden chosen by the bride on the outskirts of the city to make sure Chanyeol would never arrive apparently.

Today was going to be tough, since freaking Oh Sehun called him last minute to say that he couldn’t come, therefore leaving Chanyeol all alone.

He could do it on his own, of course he could. But Chanyeol went to an overseas wedding last night and arrived from Japan only this same morning. On top of that, he barely got a wink of sleep in the past few days. This mix added up to a good amount of stress. He didn’t need to add shooting for a big wedding with zero help from his second photographer to his poor being that was currently living based on too much caffeine.

Apart from the garden being on the other side of the world, a little incident happened. He had to drive back to the studio when he almost reached the place because he forgot to pack his favorite camera. What kind of professional photographer leaves his camera behind? Blame it on Sehun for distracting him with his call. But hey, at least he was able to get here on time.

There were people around trying to make everything beyond perfect before the event started. The photographer pulled out his camera and snapped some shots. It didn’t matter if it wasn’t 100% ready. Chanyeol believed that any moment in this life was worth of a good shot. Then he walked to the aisle to see how everything was going. 

The pale pink chairs were all set up along with a carpet in the middle of them with some petals laying on top. At the end, Chanyeol could see a man on a stepladder adding final touches to the floral decorations of the wedding arch, which was beautifully adorned with what he believed were roses and dahlias. Or were they peonies? Chanyeol’s flower knowledge was minimal. He only distinguished roses and sunflowers, and only because they were obvious. But, whichever they were, the flowers gave a freshness look to the décor.

Chanyeol walked closer to take a better look, still captivated by the work. He observed every detail. What he thought was only roses and dahlias, was a completely set of different flowers arranged delicately one by one. There was variety not only on flower types, but also in sizes and the colors went from the same pale pink of the chairs to a lovely magenta. The florist really did a very meticulous job with them.

“I see that my flowers have enchanted you Mr. Park.” A voice said jokingly, drawing him away from his thoughts. Did that someone know him? Chanyeol looked up to find where the voice came.

Wait, what?

It was Red Boy. Byun Baekhyun.

“Wow, what a surprise. Actually one of my clients.” Chanyeol exclaimed, he didn’t say it in his mind as he thought he did. Chanyeol last saw him last week when he came to his studio with Jongdae, and it was already a hell of a coincidence.

“I didn’t expect seeing you either. But I see this as the confirmation that you really are a quite popular photographer. That or you are chasing me.” The red haired male commented causing the taller to let out a little chuckle.

“Well, I’m here for the photos.” Chanyeol gestured to his camera.

“You better take good ones of my floral arrangements then. Not to brag or anything…” Baekhyun turned as better as he could on the step ladder to face him, “But the bride’s bouquet is gorgeous. I’d take a close-up.” He finished his sentence with a wink.

“Oh, I will.” Chanyeol laughed winking back. Something clicked on his mind so he added, “But weren’t you a wedding planner, since you actually hired me like, days ago?”

“Uhm, yes and no. I’m the florist behind these beauties that you seem to like.” A smirk displayed on Baekhyun’s face. “Wedding planning is my part time job now because my best friend is an idiot that hates me.”

“I see.” Chanyeol said nodding even though he didn’t quite understand what Baekhyun meant by that.

He didn’t said nothing more after though, and Baekhyun continued with his work while secretly stealing glances of the photographer occasionally. Chanyeol liked to take some photos of the preparation for the big day, but today he might took a couple more of the florist’s pretty hands arranging the arch.

And a little smile was on Chanyeol’s face as he walked away.

 

Not long after, when the guests should be arriving at any minute, a girl dropped not one but two centerpieces to the ground. Glass and petals flew everywhere. Chanyeol could see how the chaos was initiating around. 

He stepped closer just to find that Baekhyun somehow had wrapped himself in ribbons in the middle of trying to solve the little problem. His hands moving fast in an attempt of making new centerpieces again in the least amount of time possible.

“You need help?” Chanyeol asked approaching him.

“No no, I’m fine.” The other male gave the photographer a quick glimpse. When he saw who it was, he proceeded to add, raising his brow, yet with a little smile on his lips, “And I doubt someone who takes photos knows what to do in a moment like this.”

In that moment the scissors fell from Baekhyun’s hands, Chanyeol picked them up for him. “See, I still helped you.”

Baekhyun let out a little laugh while rolling his eyes and put a pink rose behind his ear, too concentrated in the other flowers in front of him. Then he added another ribbon to the collection on his head and shoulders, the photographer just kept watching him.

“Are you wrapping yourself or…?” Chanyeol pointed out, “I think you are more decorated than the centerpiece.”

“What? I want to be a gift.” Baekhyun said and received giggles as an answer. “I'm not joking. I’ll be your wedding gift tonight.” He teased with a bright smile following after. And it was one of the brightest smiles Chanyeol had ever seen. It wasn't just how the sun illuminated his face. Baekhyun was endearing- shining in his own way and making it easy for people to like him, even if Chanyeol didn’t quite know him.

“Oh yes?” Chanyeol put another ribbon on top of Baekhyun's head that fell cutely to his nose.

“Hey hey hey, be careful.” Baekhyun took it and tied a pretty bow. Chanyeol just chuckled, so the red haired continued. “I’m serious, I’m your special present now.”

And maybe he was, even if Chanyeol didn’t know that yet.

He got lost staring at him as Baekhyun finished his work with one or two other comments from him. When Baekhyun left the venue later, Chanyeol kind of wanted to meet him again.

~

Why did choosing an ice cream flavor seemed to be so hard?

Baekhyun was in a supermarket doing his duty of buying too much junk food and not anything that was even 60% healthy. He didn't know how to cook and his uncountable failed attempts in the kitchen were a signal that he would never learn anything beyond boiling water. So Baekhyun gave up and resigned himself to live on instant noodles and take outs for the rest of his life.

He didn't complain though. He thought his eating habits were at least acceptable. Jongdae managed to cook something edible from time to time, so Baekhyun was in good hands. He could continue to gorge himself on sweets, even if Jongdae refused and tried to put him on a diet.

And now he was in this situation, staring at two ice cream tubes, one in each hand and his eyes going from one to the other. Cookies and Cream or Chocolate Marshmallow? Gosh this was one of the hardest decisions in his life.

“I'd just choose both if I were you.” Someone beside him suggested and Baekhyun turned on his feet and his mouth fell open. 

Chanyeol. Handsome photographer Park Chanyeol.

“You’ve been staring at those for minutes you know.” The taller commented and Baekhyun’s mouth was still open in disbelief. This man was seriously stalking him. First he witnessed his breakdown –which was so out of his normal self. Only Jongdae had seen him that broken. Then Baekhyun contacted him out of all photographers in the country, and if weren’t enough coincidences, they were both vendors of the same wedding. And now barely 3 days after their last encounter, the very same photographer was randomly giving him shopping suggestions. Yeah, super normal. This kind of thing happens all time. And it’s even not like out of a movie. Also, he forgot to answer and he needed stop looking like an idiot.

“Uhm yeah…” Baekhyun cleared his throat, “I can’t choose only one. Like I just love chocolate.” He gestured to the several cookie boxes and the brownie mix he would make Jongdae bake later that night.

“Easy then, buy both.”

Baekhyun looked up thinking about, it and Chanyeol was right. Both would satisfy his craving for chocolate, so he put the two tubes of the delicious ice cream in his shopping cart. He didn’t want to admit how the other man resolved his problems in like 2 seconds while his undecided ass was having troubles.

“Also I’d recommend this one.” Chanyeol put another tube of ice cream beside Baekhyun’s recent additions, a cherry flavored one. “It isn’t chocolate but it’s one of my favorites and it kind of matches you.” He directed a smile to Baekhyun as he gestured to the smaller's cherry locks.

Baekhyun laughed, Chanyeol actually recommended him ice cream based on his choice of hair dye colors. He accepted the suggestion and bought it. 

“I bet you would look cute while eating it.” He proceed and Baekhyun’s cheek turned to a very very subtle shade of pink. He didn’t expect him to come with something like that.

“Of course, I always look cute.” Baekhyun teased back.

“And I don’t know how since...” He gestured to Baekhyun’s cart, that along with the chocolate stuff, was full of other kind of snacks. 

“Shhhhh.” Baekhyun went on his tiptoes, because fuck Chanyeol was tall, and put a finger over his lips. “You can eat whatever you want if you work out later.” He said. 

 

After that, Baekhyun’s grocery shopping ended up with company as he continued to make small talk with Chanyeol. This led him to deal with Jongdae later that night asking him how he was dumb enough to not give Chanyeol his number, because this random encounters had to be some kind of a signal.

The banter started only because Baekhyun admitted aloud that Chanyeol was an attractive man. And nope, it wasn’t like that. It was just Jongdae’s intentions of trying to get him laid, and of course he hadn't stared at Chanyeol’s bottom lip thinking how he'd like to bite it. He seriously hadn’t.

In the end, just to punish him, Jongdae didn’t bake for him the brownie he wanted, and Baekhyun finished his night eating cherry ice cream while watching a movie.

He ended up liking the unexpected recommendation.

 

Baekhyun hated when Jongdae was right. And today he had Jongdae’s voice twice in his mind telling him _I told you so_.

First, Jongdae told him this morning when he was about to go out that he should take his umbrella because it will rain later. But Baekhyun didn’t pay attention and ignored him. Since his luck was that bad he ended up entering the flower shop damped from head to toes. 

Now he remembered how Jongdae insisted a couple days ago that Baekhyun would meet a certain male again. Jongdae kept supporting his theory saying shit like _that’s how the universe works_ , but Baekhyun did the usual. He didn’t pay attention to his friend and ignored him.

Baekhyun didn’t expect that he would be right. There weren’t enough coincidences for that to occur once more. The next time he saw Chanyeol would be the day of Minseok and Jongdae’s wedding, and not at a random moment as Jongdae predicted.

But little did he know, that he will have the photographer in front of him sooner than he thought.

 _Again_.

And certainly not the day of Minseok and Jongdae’s wedding.

Yes, he hated when Jongdae was right. Baekhyun couldn't believe he actually ran into the photographer. Seriously, Jongdae was a fortune teller, or at least, he could read the future. 

This is how it went down. Baekhyun went to a coffee shop to order his so wanted frappuccino since the sudden storm didn’t let him get it earlier, only to find Chanyeol was the person in front of him in the lane.

“Tell me this is a joke and you aren't here.” Baekhyun exclaimed when he saw him, the other turned to face him with a confused look on his face at first, “Yeah, it’s my new favorite photographer.”

“Hey.” The taller said, a little smile crossed his lips

Baekhyun shouldn’t trust him, he should be worrying instead. What if Chanyeol was really stalking him? That couldn’t be though. Baekhyun’s life was pretty normal to have someone spying on him.

Still, they both ordered their respective coffee and stayed together for a bit. Even though they didn’t talk as much as when they were at the supermarket, since Chanyeol had to go somewhere else. But that day, Baekhyun was going to take Jongdae’s advice.

So he gave Chanyeol his number.

Even if Chanyeol kind of had it already. They have talked over the phone before, when Baekhyun was on the middle of deciding Chanyeol was the perfect photographer. This was one of the reasons Baekhyun thought that Jongdae was being ridiculous when he came with this idea– but Baekhyun subtly made it clear to Chanyeol that he could use his number in a _not exactly a client_ way.

What Baekhyun didn’t know was that normally Chanyeol wouldn’t text strangers. But was Baekhyun even a stranger when they kept bumping into each other?

 

Chanyeol texted him two days later and Baekhyun almost dropped his phone when he saw the notification on the screen. Also he swore he didn’t let out a little yelp. He waited five minutes to reply to not seem too eager, but to his surprise the other answered just as quick. So he kept texting with the photographer that afternoon.

And that would become a routine as days passed.

He later found out that Chanyeol always had a wedding to go, but also Baekhyun had his own things to do. Although they were busy with their own lives, they would exchange messages every time they could. Baekhyun liked to send random pics to Chanyeol, pretty flowers, arrangements he was working on, what he was eating at the moment or anything that caught his eyes honestly. This initiated with Baekhyun wanting to prove he had his abilities with the camera too, nothing like the magic touch Chanyeol’s photos had though. 

He also did it to brighten Chanyeol’s mood when the other had his days when he was more stress than a photographer, and not to woo him as Jongdae said the one time he caught Baekhyun taking a funny picture of himself for Chanyeol.

One time, Chanyeol decided to visit him at the flower shop with two cups of coffee in his hands. Baekhyun had two problems now. One, Chanyeol looking so damn sexy in his black sweater and transparent spectacles. Two, he hated coffee.

Baekhyun loved sweets too much to stand the bitter taste of coffee, so he was picky with his choices in caffeine. He had few exceptions though. One of them was the double chocolate chip crème frappuccino, his favorite and the one he ordered that one time he accidentally bump into Chanyeol. And the one his visitor bought for him, –he tried to not hype up because Chanyeol actually remembered it.

Also, Chanyeol brought a box full of chocolate and vanilla cupcakes, which Chanyeol kindly let him to eat most of them as they spoke. Yeah, Baekhyun loved sweets, and men who were sweet to him too.

Chanyeol started to visit him at the flower shop every so often. He liked when Chanyeol appeared unexpected. Heart eyes displayed in his face whenever he saw Chanyeol crossing the glass door, and the bell jingled announcing the new comer just like Baekhyun’s jiggling heart.

It turned into a usual thing for them to spend time together and getting to know each other. Chanyeol would clear his schedule a bit just to see Baekhyun, and he would spend his time making flower crowns to put on top of Chanyeol’s head than doing his actual job, which gained suspicious looks from Yixing every time he caught them being giggly and all over each other. But what can he do if Chanyeol looked that cute with flowers on his hair?

Baekhyun wouldn’t pay attention to Yixing nor the jiggling in his heart that didn’t seem to stop anytime soon.

 

One morning, as usual Chanyeol stopped by the shop. Baekhyun was alone sitting behind the counter. 

“Hey Baek.” Chanyeol greeted, a smile showing in his face, his brows went up a little bit when he saw Baekhyun and his fresh style change, “Well that’s new, I guess it’s silver boy now. You really are going to burn your scalp someday you know.”

“Hmm maybe, but still you like it.” Baekhyun sent him a wink as he ran his fingers though his newly dyed silver locks.

Chanyeol laughed, “You wish.”

Baekhyun thanked today wasn’t that busy. He still had to finish some paperwork though, those would have to wait now. Baekhyun knew he won’t have anything done with Chanyeol looking this good sipping his cappuccino in front of him and nope, Baekhyun definitely wasn’t staring at his lips.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were talking about anything and everything. This was normal between them, everything going so easily, letting the conversation flow with random topics.

Baekhyun wouldn’t admit it aloud, but he could pass the whole day listening to Chanyeol’s deep voice, it didn’t matter what he was saying. He could be talking about unicorns and still he would have Baekhyun’s full attention.

He liked when the other man talked about things close to his heart, his family, his little dog, his passion for photography. He might be a wedding photographer but Chanyeol habitually carried one camera with him. Baekhyun learnt that photography wasn’t just taking pictures as floristry wasn’t just putting flowers together.

Yet, he noticed Chanyeol never mentioned past or current relationships. Baekhyun assumed he was as single as him, which didn’t have to relief him.

There was a little detail Baekhyun didn’t know about the photographer. That day, he found out Chanyeol was a bit clumsy.

In his way out of the shop Chanyeol accidentally tripped over a rack, which made everything that was on it fell to the floor. Baekhyun let out a little cry and got up quickly to clean the mess.

But he ended sitting on top of the counter with Chanyeol cleaning a small cut on his hand, first aid kit placed beside Baekhyun’s thigh.

He had tried to pick a glass shard with his bare hands. Baekhyun was surprised by how dumb he was sometimes. It wasn’t so serious honestly, but Chanyeol had said sorry like a million times now.

“I’ll forgive you only if you invite me to dinner.” Baekhyun said teasingly. He chuckled when he saw the taller was blushing a bit, as if he wasn’t with the same pink color in his cheeks thanks to Chanyeol’s proximity.

He had Chanyeol between his legs, his delicate hands trapped between Chanyeol’s big ones. If only he could pull one hand up to the other’s nape and bring him down to kiss him and... _Keep your shit together Byun_ , Baekhyun said in his mind.

“You can’t say no to this beauty I know.” Baekhyun added because now the little filter he had was completely gone. Screw thinking before speaking.

He didn’t expect that Chanyeol would actually seem to be considering the idea though. Baekhyun had said it joking but a little part of him wanted Chanyeol to accept.

“What if I cook you dinner instead?” Chanyeol answered, “Tonight, at my place.” 

What the fuck? Baekhyun blinked twice, no he didn’t imagine it.

“I know you can’t say no to me neither.” Chanyeol winked with a smirk crossing his lips. Baekhyun wanted to smack that smirk away from his face, maybe with a kiss. Shit, he needed to control himself.

The previous flush in his cheeks was increasing its intensity, still he managed to answer, “I’ll say yes just because you seem so eager to be with me today.”

“Deal. I’ll pick you up later.”

Yixing appeared interrupting them with the same little smile and knowing look, whispering something Baekhyun couldn’t catch. Chanyeol put distance between them and finished cleaning up the mess he caused.

Baekhyun remained on the counter, his heart beating so fast.

 

Baekhyun underestimated Chanyeol.

He knew everyone could cook better than him, but this was another whole new level. He thought Chanyeol meant something simple and that was it, not dinner _dinner._

He couldn’t even cook properly Korean food and then here was Chanyeol preparing a full Italian meal. Not only that, but it was delicious. Anytime he put ravioli in his mouth he had to fight back a moan thanks to its tasty flavor. Chanyeol never failed to impress him.

This seemed like a date, with all the good food and wine. But Baekhyun wouldn’t get his hopes up.

He was just a very very little bit nervous though. His palms were sweating more than what he would like, and previously he had checked himself in the mirror a hundred times before Chanyeol picked him up. Black turtleneck, tight jeans and comma silver hair, he even dare to put a bit eyeliner on his eyes. On point.

They were now sitting in the living room after a perfect homemade dinner.

Chanyeol lived in a fancy apartment too big for only one person. It had minimalistic decoration, big windows that gave a breathtaking view of the city, and a fucking piano in one corner. It was so Chanyeol really.

Baekhyun knew Chanyeol loved music, but Chanyeol hadn’t commented he knew how to play piano.

“Do you play?” Baekhyun questioned gesturing to the instrument, wine glass still in his hand. Maybe Baekhyun had drunk too much wine this night, but he needed it to handle a Park Chanyeol acting as if he was his boyfriend.

“Not so much really.” 

“I’ve seen Photographer Chanyeol. You have to show me Pianist Chanyeol now.” Baekhyun demanded softly kicking his leg with his own.

Chanyeol laughed, yet he got up, “Okay then.”

He advanced to sit in front of the piano. His fingers ran lightly over the keys, starting to create a beautiful melody.

There it goes, Chanyeol impressing him for a second time this night. Yeah Chanyeol was good at everything.

After a couple of minutes, Baekhyun left the glass on the table and sat beside Chanyeol, contemplating him.

Right now Baekhyun could understand what Chanyeol meant every time he explained his passion for photography. Sometimes it takes just one second, one shot to make a masterpiece.

He wished he could have one of Chanyeol's cameras to capture this moment- Chanyeol with his eyes closed concentrated playing the piano, feeling the music.

The music finished and still Baekhyun couldn’t keep his eyes off of him.

“Wow. That was amazing.” He said in awe. “I don’t think ‘Not so much really’ fits.”

Chanyeol let out a little laugh; It had turned into Baekhyun’s favorite sound. “Thank you Baek.”

Everyone could call him that, but he preferred to hear the nickname from his favorite photographer. Their faces were inches apart. His gaze drifted from his eyes to his lips.

And because Baekhyun was a fool who couldn’t control himself apparently… He kissed Chanyeol.

He closed the little gap between them and pressed their lips together. Baekhyun didn't expect that Chanyeol would actually kiss him back.

Chanyeol was _kissing_ him.

At first he meant to give him a short kiss thanks to his impulsive actions. Now he couldn't find in himself the strength to stop. He had been thinking about this for quite a while now, so he wouldn’t be the stopping it.

The next thing he knew he was against the wall with a pair of arms trapping him and teeth were nibbling his lips.

Baekhyun wanted more, he wanted it so badly.

 _Fuck it_ , Baekhyun said in his mind as he pulled up the hem of Chanyeol's shirt. Chanyeol understood the message and took it off and lifted Baekhyun up.

When they were over the mattress, their clothes gone long ago, Baekhyun thought that his heart was going to explode at any minute. He could feel how every tender touch left his skin burning.

Despite his rough hands Chanyeol was touching him as if he was the most precious thing in the world, touching his skin delicately while leaving slow wet kisses down his jaw to his collarbones. And this really was too much for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tugged at Chanyeol's hair and pulled him back up to his lips. He kissed him like it was the only time he could do it and maybe this was the only chance he would have but Baekhyun wouldn't think about that right now. He wanted Chanyeol, and more of him.

Chanyeol was just as desperate as him, sucking on Baekhyuns' bottom lip causing the smaller to groan a little.

Baekhyun was running his fingers through his black locks while deepening the kiss more, their tongues intertwined, exploring each other mouths. He just couldn't get enough of Chanyeol.

Later, Chanyeol made him see stars as pleasure drowned him. Both breathless and with sweat covering them.

Baekhyun ended up liking the sound of Chanyeol’s moans just as much as he liked his laugh.

 

The morning after Baekhyun woke up early with Chanyeol peacefully sleeping beside him. He had an arm around Baekhyun’s waist and he looked so pretty this close that the smaller’s heart stopped just by looking at him. Baekhyun wanted to kiss every inch of his face and stay with him in bed the whole day. He felt something break inside him when he realized that was out of his limits.

He didn't regret what happened last night, he never would. But certainly it will make the situation between them worse. Well… Baekhyun’s feelings situation, the feelings he had been trying to deny.

Baekhyun got up and looked up for his clothes scattered on the floor. He tried to get dressed as quickly as he could in case Chanyeol would wake up any time soon. The other seemed too comfortable on his sleep, but Baekhyun wouldn’t take any risk.

Baekhyun didn’t want to face him right now, so he left Chanyeol’s apartment without even a note behind. He didn't want to complicate things between them with an awkward conversation. He was sure Chanyeol only got carried away by the heat of the moment. They were friends, or that’s what Baekhyun thought, so what happened the night before meant nothing more.

Also, this kind of was his fault. He blamed himself and his own stupidity for his current confused heart. He was the one who started this. Why did he have to kiss him? Why did he had to come here to begin with? It was obvious nothing good would result from it. 

He had too many thoughts running through his mind, the worst one was that with yesterday’s events he realized he _may_ have more feelings for Chanyeol than what he initially supposed. And Baekhyun may or may not be panicking.

He was starting to fall and he didn't want to end up crashing, _again_.

But Chanyeol made it so difficult for Baekhyun, being so sweet to him and such a perfect boyfriend material. Now that he got a taste of what was like to be with Chanyeol and he will start to want more. He definitely can’t get used to it. He needed to put a distance between them before it gets even worse.

He won’t let a Kyungsoo-like story happen twice. 

Baekhyun didn't answer neither of the 15 messages he received later nor picked up the constant calls. Baekhyun tried to convince himself that was the best decision for him and his weak heart that fell for off-limit boys.

 

Baekhyun did it as he said. He completely ignored all notifications in his phone coming from a certain “Loey <3”.

He was so serious about it that he almost considered deleting his number. Yet, his desire to be with the giant didn’t cease. In the middle of missing certain photographer, his mood also started to decay, just a little.

Almost a week passed and Jongdae started to get suspicious.

“Speak. Now.” His best friend asked one morning.

“What do you want me to tell you exactly?” Baekhyun attempted to fake he didn’t get it.

“The reason behind you acting like this.” Jongdae waved towards him, indicating his current situation. Baekhyun was wearing a black hoodie –that he actually might have borrowed from Chanyeol and never gave it back– too big for his tiny figure, looking down at his food with sad puppy eyes.

Baekhyun exhaled. Now that Jongdae brought up the conversation he wasn’t going to get out of it easily, so he might as well answer to stop his friend’s persistent questions or the consequences will be worse. Jongdae would do anything to make Baekhyun open his mouth, he learned that the hard way long ago.

“I think I fucked up.”

“That’s always, but what did you do now?” Jongdae leaned back in the chair crossing his arms over his chest.

“I kinda had a date with Chanyeol…” Baekhyun hesitated before continuing. He felt how Jongdae’s perplexed eyes fell on him as he spoke. “We went to his apartment, he made me dinner and we had sex.”

“What? Did you just say date, sex and Chanyeol in the same sentence?” 

Baekhyun only nodded as an answer to his friend. 

“Fucking finally. I thought you would never do anything about your not-so-little crush on him.”

Baekhyun stayed silent, but Jongdae would never let the conversation die, “It doesn’t surprise me by the way. Don’t think I didn’t notice you disappeared one night.”

“Why do you never see the problem?” He muttered shaking his head.

“Wait, there’s a problem? You like him Baek. Don’t even try to deny that you’ve been drooling over him since like forever.” Jongdae continued speaking as he returned to eat his breakfast. At the opposite side was Baekhyun’s plate in the same state as minutes ago, without Baekhyun touching his food.

Baekhyun let out a long sigh, he was so fucking confused.

“Well, it’s just that I thought I only wanted sex but,” Baekhyun doubted about what he was going to say next, “I think I may have a crush on him.”

Jongdae dropped his spoon on the plate as he directed his eyes to Baekhyun, “God please tell me you didn't figure that out just now.”

“Uhm… Yes?”

“You are stupid, you know.” Jongdae exclaimed with his voice serious while softly hitting Baekhyun in the head. Ouch.

“What? I wasn’t sure that I liked Chanyeol.” Baekhyun tried to defend himself. “I just got my heart fixed and I don’t want the same story to repeat again.”

“Have you thought about the possibility that he might like you back?” Jongdae asked. At least he didn’t hit him again.

“Why would he like me back? He’s never shown that he is interested in that way. It was just a one-time thing.” Baekhyun’s face scrunched up. He didn’t know what hurt most, being friendzoned or being just a one night stand.

“You don’t know it, that’s just you assuming things. Talk to him.”

“I repeat, I don’t want something like what happened with Kyungsoo occurring ever again. Or worse, what if I tell him what I feel and then he says I’m an idiot with one-sided feelings? Because that’s how my life is.”

“You have to try and find out what will happen Baekhyun, because if you don’t try then really it’s gonna be a Kyungsoo 2.0 story.” Jongdae left a hand on his shoulder, soothing him. “And don’t worry too much because you know that if he hurts you I’m gonna kick his ass.”

Baekhyun laid his head down on the table, closing his eyes. He should start ignoring Jongdae. “You say it so easy because you already found the love of your life, or whatever cheesy name you call him.”

“C’mon don’t be so obstinate.”

No answer from Baekhyun since he put his ignoring plan on. Jongdae sighed.

“Listen. You had feelings for Kyungsoo, yes. But he got married, you can’t change that fact and you knew it, so you got over it. Now you have this opportunity with Chanyeol. Give it a chance and don’t be an idiot.”

“I think I ruined that opportunity already.” Baekhyun mumbled.

“What do you mean?” Jongdae raised his eyebrow looking at him but Baekhyun still had his eyes closed.

“I’ve been ignoring him ever since I left, like no answering text or calls.”

“I’m gonna give you an award for being the most stupid person.”

That was the only thing Jongdae had said that he could agree with.

 

Baekhyun went to Chanyeol’s apartment. He wasn’t there though. Baekhyun knew he wouldn’t be, but still Baekhyun was here. If he thought twice about it he knew he wouldn’t ever do it. Baekhyun sat in front of the door waiting for him while trying to make up his mind.

He doesn’t know for how long he waited, it could have been minutes or hours until he finally heard a familiar voice.

A voice he had been missing so much.

“What are you doing here?” Chanyeol’s eyes grew wide when he saw the body against the door.

Baekhyun stood up and shyly stepped closer to him. 

He had been thinking about this, replaying this very scene in his mind, and still words didn’t come out of his mouth. Baekhyun just wanted to be with him. Chanyeol didn’t say anything neither. Both looking at each other as if they found the missing piece of their hearts.

“Can I come in?” Baekhyun broke the silence with his voice being barely a whisper.

For seconds, silent fell over them again until Chanyeol nodded.

Chanyeol proceeded to open the door, Baekhyun followed him inside.

The taller man turned to Baekhyun, watching him with judging eyes. Baekhyun lowered his head, fidgeting with his fingers and unsure of how to start.

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun exclaimed lowly, looking up to the one who has his heart, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to–. You know what I mean.”

“I thought you were the type of person who disappears.” Baekhyun could see the hurt in Chanyeol’s eyes and blamed himself for causing it. He realized he wished he could make Chanyeol happy forever. He wanted to see him smile every day.

“But I’m not. I really like you Chanyeol. Really really like you. Please forgive me.”

Chanyeol drew nearer, cupping the other’s cheeks with his hands, “Promise you won’t do something like that again.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

With Chanyeol’s past experience he shouldn’t be believing in him this easy, but somehow he trusted Baekhyun. 

“I’ll forgive you only if you invite me to dinner.” Chanyeol repeated Baekhyun’s words from days ago as the smile Baekhyun had been missing showed up.

And Baekhyun smiled too; The usual teasing tone returned to his voice. “What if I cook you dinner instead?”

“I’ll say no because you will set the kitchen on fire.” Baekhyun chuckled, but his laugh was muted with a pair of lips on top of his.

And Baekhyun kissed back.

Chanyeol was kissing him softly and slowly, the tips of his fingers against his cheeks caressing them and Baekhyun’s heart attempting to come out of his ribcage.

But Chanyeol pulled apart no longer after, whispering something to only Baekhyun to listen even though they were alone.“You want to know something? I really really like you too.”

Baekhyun went on his tiptoes to join their lips again. Their kiss even more tenderly than before, words that weren’t said being spilled out as their lips melt with one another. If Chanyeol wasn’t holding him, Baekhyun thought he will tumble by the amount of things he was feeling at this moment.

He didn’t want it to stop, ever.

And Chanyeol kept kissing him for like seemed an eternity.

~

The day of Jongdae and Minseok’s wedding finally came four months later.

This wedding was like his baby. He organized every single detail of it. He worked his ass off just to make it perfect. And to be honest, he –and Minseok of course– did a freaking good job with it. He had no reason to envy the wedding planners from romantic movies now.

So Minseok won the bet after all and Jongdae wouldn’t torture him for the rest of his life.

Baekhyun was so proud of how the event turned out. Most importantly, he was happy for his friends. That small pair –as if Baekhyun was that much taller– deserve everything good in this world, and Baekhyun knew they would have a happy life together.

He took a look around, watching his surroundings. He liked the music, he liked the decorations, he liked the photographer who was his boyfriend. That’s what Baekhyun liked the most.

He didn’t have to worry anymore about living alone when Jongdae moved out from their apartment. Baekhyun actually did it first. He started to spend more and more time at Chanyeol’s apartment than in his own.

First he stayed over one or two nights a week. Then that evolved to him having a space in Chanyeol’s closet for his clothes. Eventually, Chanyeol asked Baekhyun to move in with him and of course he said yes. When tiring days came, Baekhyun would remember he had someone waiting for him at home and it would make him the happiest person ever.

He usually “hated” when Jongdae’s smart ass was right.

But not when his friend was right about how he would find someone or when he said to give it a chance to things with Chanyeol. He didn’t know where he would be if he hadn’t paid attention

“I love you Baekhyun.” Chanyeol whispered to his ear, his hand resting on Baekhyun’s waist, holding him closer.

It wasn’t the first time Chanyeol had said those words to him, yet Baekhyun’s heart would flip and do a whole acrobatic act each time he heard them from his boyfriend.

The slow music enveloped them, their bodies moving back and forth. There were other couples on the dance floor, but Baekhyun only was aware of Chanyeol.

“I love you too.” He said sincerely.

~

Chanyeol didn’t expect he would fall in love again, even less that he would fall this hard for Baekhyun. He heard somewhere that the best things in life happen unexpectedly. This was the proof of it.

Sad memories had been long ago replaced with happy ones. He hadn’t thought about Luhan in such a long time, and Baekhyun certainly wasn’t some kind of replacement for Luhan. Baekhyun was so different from him.

The happiness he thought he had lost, Baekhyun brought it back. Baekhyun lit up his world and taught him what true love was.

And finally the moment he had dreamed of since he was young came alive tonight.

“I do.” Chanyeol answered seeing how Baekhyun’s eyes watered even more than his own –which of course Jongdae and Minseok bet on which of them would cry first.

Everything was right this time. Chanyeol knew that all he wanted was to spend every second with the man in front of him.

Chanyeol was totally sure about something else too.

They were going to make it forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be friends on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cherry_baeks) ❤️


End file.
